


Yuri on ice-第一次上新聞就上手

by pear0148



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148





	Yuri on ice-第一次上新聞就上手

雖然勇利一向不擅長面對媒體與記者，尤其是數量龐大的時候，但是身為花滑界的名人，勇利即使不擅長卻也可以處理得很好，畢竟面對鎂光燈也是選手生涯的一部份。  
但是現在面對媒體的追問，勇利只覺得十分的丟人，他恨不得挖一個地洞把自己給掩埋起來，而造就這一切的罪魁禍首維克多卻完成沒有丟人的自覺，居然還可以摟著他的肩膀比出勝利的姿勢拍照。  
勝生勇利，今年二十五歲，與俄羅斯的教練、選手兼戀人，同居戀愛了一年，在度過了這一年的幸福生活之後，勇利覺得他的人生就此要畫下了句點。  
而這一切都要從稍早維克多收到包裹開始說起。

早上九點多，難得休息的兩人帶著馬卡欽去散步之後再去餐館吃了早餐，悠閒的逛了逛商場之後再返回家中，接著沒多久門鈴便響了起來。  
「維克多‧尼基福羅夫先生您的包裹，請簽收。」  
當維克多一開起大門時快遞員便如此說道，一個刺眼的粉紅色的包裝盒便交付到維克多的手裡。  
維克多有些疑惑的簽收了包裹，在他印象當中他並沒有網購什麼東西，而且這刺眼的粉紅色又是怎麼一回事？就在他正要仔細看包裹上的送貨單時，勇利正好從廚房走了出來。  
「維克多，剛才是有什麼人來嗎？那個…是什麼？」勇利忍不住指著那誇張的包裹說道。  
「是送快遞的…等等…我看一下…嗯…哇嗚！是克里斯寄來的包裹。」  
「克里斯…？」勇利有些驚訝的湊了過去，兩人就這樣靠在一起坐在沙發上拆著包裹。  
包裹並不大，粉紅色的包裝紙拆開來之後，裡面也同樣是粉紅色的紙盒，幾個誇張的愛心就坐落在紙盒上頭，甚至還透了一點點的玫瑰味。  
當紙盒整個大開，玫瑰的香氣又更濃了一些，雖然有些超過但不至於讓人覺得不舒服，而躺在紙盒裡的小東西們，頓時讓維克多的眼睛大開。  
「哇嗚…amazing！勇利你看看裡面放了好多好東西呢！」維克多再說這句話的同時，嘴角勾起了一個漂亮的愛心弧度。  
「等等…為什麼有這種手銬…還有那個蠟燭跟警帽是怎麼一回事！」勇利半紅著臉向後退了幾步，那有著一圈絨布包裹避免手腕受傷的手銬，絕對跟他已知真正用途的手銬是不同檔次的東西，後者是很正經逮捕犯人用的，而前者的逮捕顯然又是另一種了。  
「勇利，裡面還有一封信呢！」維克多顯然心情十分愉悅的拿起了一張散發著玫瑰味的粉色小卡。

親愛的維克多和勇利，這是我去法國做商演的時後意外發現的一家小店所販賣的物品，法國人做的香氛真不是蓋的，這個名為警察與囚犯的套組看來很適合你們，所以我就買來送你們了，記得用完要我說心得喔！  
P.S.蠟燭是低溫的精油蠟燭，滴在身上是不會受傷的喔。  
祝你們玩的愉快，  
愛你們的克里斯

當維克多把小卡上的內容念完的時候，他的臉上很明顯的也掛上了一種十分期待的模樣。  
「我是不會答應的！」  
感覺到危機的勇利，落下了這句話之後就落荒而逃，然而這個家就這麼丁點大，不論勇利到了哪裡都可以看到維克多正以一種興奮的眼神盯著他瞧。  
在他在廚房準備中餐的時候，維克多也湊上了一腳，邊洗著蔬果問，「勇利──不試試看嗎？」  
「不要！」  
勇利堅決的說著，有一就有二，開起了維克多奇怪的嗜好大門之後，接下來有得受的便是自己，所以說什麼勇利都不想答應他。  
但是在這種事情上，維克多的執著與耐心可是異於常人，即便勇利說了不要，他還是可以繼續磨著勇利的性子，就例如午飯後過後坐在沙發上看影片的現在。  
「可是這是克里斯特地買的禮物呢。」  
「那就收下跟他說謝謝就好。」勇利的雙眼直盯著電視看，連頭都不想轉過去看著那個似乎有點可憐兮兮的男人。  
「但是克里斯說要告訴他感想。」  
「你居然真的想跟克里斯說感想？」  
這下子勇利不得不瞪大了眼睛看在他的俄羅斯戀人，先不論這東西用或不用，他居然還想真的跟克里斯說他們的房事？  
「嗯…也不一定要說，勇利不喜歡的話我就不說了，但是我們不試用一下看好用嗎？」維克多睜著大眼，一副水汪汪的神情說著。  
「我不要！」這一次勇利又再度大喊著跑掉了。

這場你追我跑也持續不了多久，下午的時候，勇利實在是被維克多磨得受不了，就算回到自己的房間，維克多還是不斷的在房門口敲著問道，「勇利不做嗎？」  
而馬卡欽似乎以為著自己在跟維克多進行什麼遊戲，而一起用腳掌刮著門板，吵雜的聲音讓勇利一刻也無法安寧，不過也是到這個時候，勇利睽違已久的坐在床鋪上再度好好的環視這個房間。  
這是他剛到聖彼得堡時維克多給他準備的房間，那個時候他們還不是戀人，成為戀人關係之後的勇利幾乎是睡在維克多的房裡，想起一路走來的種種，勇利露出了一個笑容，無論如何他都拿這個俄羅斯男人沒有辦法，誰叫他也是他的愛與生活呢。  
在打開房門之後，勇利看著那個蹲在他房門口與馬卡欽嬉鬧著的維克多，此時正轉過頭來對著他露出了開心的笑容。  
「不…可以玩的太超過…」勇利避開了維克多灼熱的視線，緩慢的吐出了這幾個字，細緻的皮膚上可以看出血管透出來的紅暈。  
「勇利─」像是得到玩具的孩子，維克多猛然的站了起來，嘴角笑成了愛心的形狀，然後右手一個環在勇利的腰上，強制的把人給打橫抱了起來。  
突然凌空的勇利，有些不穩的緊緊環住了維克多的脖子然後輕輕的叫了一聲。  
「維克多！」  
對上維克多的笑容，最後勇利還是敗陣了下來，像是被感染一般也露出一個溫柔的笑容。  
當勇利被抱進維克多房裡並且放在床鋪上時，他才開始有接下來要做什麼的深刻感受，看著維克多走出去再把那盒粉紅色的盒子抱了進來，勇利不免覺得有一點緊張。  
這時的維克多就像調皮的孩子，把警帽戴在頭上，然後往勇利的位子靠了靠，接著清了清喉嚨用一種略帶嚴肅的壓低語調說著。  
「勝生勇利先生，你被逮捕了。」  
「尼基福羅夫警官，不曉得你要用什麼罪名逮捕我呢？」勇利露出了一個性感的表情說著，說實在話他挺喜歡維克多刻意壓低的嗓音，那像是個貓抓子刮在他的胸口，讓他有種心癢的感覺。  
這時維克多把粉紅色小盒放在床鋪上，拿出了絨布手銬在手指上頭轉了兩圈，接著整個人壓在勇利的上方，雙手撐在勇利的兩側，用非常曖昧的口吻說著。  
「罪名是…色誘警察。」  
聽到這個罪名時，勇利笑了笑，舔了舔嘴唇在維克多耳邊說著，「那麼警察先生想做什麼呢？」  
炙熱的吐息擦過了維克多的髮稍，有些搔癢的感覺從耳際延伸到胸口，維克多露出一個笑容，「看來有人要接受懲罰了。」  
這時維克多低下頭來輕輕的在勇利的下巴啃咬，然後在慢慢的轉移到上方的嘴唇，在與維克多雙唇觸碰的瞬間，勇利的思考就幾乎化作光線散去，勇利是喜歡接吻的，這一點維克多非常的明白，尤其是在床上這種色情又有點粗暴的吻法，總是能讓勇利失了心神。  
在對方還沒有盤查到自己的意圖時，維克多的雙手扣上了勇利的手，十指緊扣的抓著勇利的手緩慢的往頭頂移去，在悄悄的鬆開用單手固定著，隨後空著的右手又回到床鋪上摸索著剛才被他放置的手銬，在摸到毛絨絨的觸感時維克多露出一笑。  
然後"喀拉"一聲，在勇利意識過來之後那毛絨絨的手銬已經銬上了勇利的雙手。  
「維克多！」勇利這時才有些驚訝的大喊。  
「噓！犯人得好好銬著才行。」維克多坐起了身子，食指在唇邊做出了噤聲的動作，這讓勇利有些哭笑不得。

這時候的維克多，水藍色的細眼微瞇，散發出一股迷人並且極具侵略的色彩，他緩慢的解開自己襯衫的扣子，用一種極為情色的方式脫掉，看的勇利臉上一片潮紅。  
到底是誰色誘誰？勇利心裡不免這麼想著。  
看著裸著上身的維克多，勇利有點想坐起身子然後抱著上去，但是無奈維克多現在等於跨坐在他身上，而且他雙手還被銬著完全不能做出擁抱的動作，於是勇利才剛微微抬起上身隨後就放棄的倒回床上。  
「小豬豬這樣不乖喔！」  
看著勇利的舉動，維克多笑著說道，頭上的警帽歪了一邊，他把勇利剛才的動作視為小小的叛逆掙扎，卻不知道勇利只是想擁抱他而已。  
刻意的，維克多緩慢的解起勇利襯衫的扣子，因為雙手被銬住的情況下，導致襯衫只能左右敞開然後上捲到勇利的手腕綁著。  
纖長的手指在勇利的胸口上畫圈揉捏惹的勇利一顫，隨後半帶點玩味的往下劃去，一直到褲子的邊緣為止輕輕的勾拉起褲頭。  
解開了褲子的鈕扣之後，維克多微微退後了身子，然後俯身咬住了金屬的拉環，緩慢的把拉鍊給拉下，這樣的動作讓勇利的喘息加重，胸前起伏的狀態讓維克多心情很好。  
「這樣看來一點也不像懲罰呢！倒像是替囚犯服務的警察。」維克多笑著說道。  
勇利瞪了維克多一眼，那無聲的表情像是說著，不然你還想怎麼玩，一臉太超過就翻臉的表情。  
但是勇利這個表情一點也沒有起到威嚇的作用，反而讓維克多看的心情愉悅，喔！他的勇利怎麼可以這麼可愛呢。

雙手扣在褲子的左右兩側，維克多緩慢的把勇利的褲子給拉了下來，連同裡面的內褲一起，在平常的時候，維克多脫勇利的衣服脫得很快，像現在這樣慢慢來的舉動反而讓勇利覺得有些難為情。  
在長褲跟內褲都脫離身軀之後，他有些尷尬的併攏著雙腿往右邊側翻遮掩著，而這時的維克多並不著急著接下來的動作，反倒是先將自己給脫個精光，唯獨留下頭頂的那頂警帽。  
「勇利──今天特別害羞呢。」  
「還不是…因為…維克多今天很奇怪阿！」  
「但是…勇利不討厭吧？」雖然是問句但是答案維克多卻非常得肯定。  
勇利瞪了維克多一眼，孰不知這樣的一眼一點威嚇作用都沒有，反而引起了維克多肆虐的心情。  
這時候維克多拿起了有玫瑰味的香氛蠟燭，在勇利身前晃了晃。  
「維克多…真的要試嗎？」最後垂死的掙扎，勇利這麼說著，雖然信件上克里斯說並不會燙，但是勇利還是有些害怕著。  
「不會痛的…勇利…乖。」  
點燃了香氛蠟燭，維克多先將蠟燭放在床頭櫃上，得先讓蠟燭燃燒一陣融出蠟油才行，不過這段時間他並沒有打算就這麼閒著。  
他拉住了勇利的小腿往自己的方向拉開，將那兩雙細長的雙腿固定在自己的腰際，大腿中心的性器似乎因為緊張而瑟縮著。  
為了讓勇利放鬆一點，維克多先是壓低了身子與勇利接吻著，左手輕輕的揉捏著勇利胸前的小點，一聲悶哼的聲音，斷斷續續的從接吻的口裡傳出，但是維克多並沒有給勇利過多喘息的時間，按壓著勇利腰部的右手已經滑到了大腿跟，輕輕的搔刮著內側肉嫩的肌膚，然後在悄悄的往上挪一點碰一下。  
像這樣似有弱無的觸碰讓勇利覺得更加的難受，他扭了扭腰發出了咕噥聲像是在抱怨一樣，這時維克多才露出一個笑容，右手整個抓著勇利的性器開始套弄起來。  
維克多再度坐正了身子，抿了抿唇看著發出細微呻吟的勇利，他笑著左手悄悄的勾著床頭櫃上的香氛蠟燭，試圖在不引起勇利的注意把蠟油滴在他身上，然而勇利卻還是發現了，他張嘴準備說些什麼的時候，維克多壞心的在他抿感點上輕輕一捏，愉悅中帶點痛苦的呻吟聲就發了出來。  
勇利微微的弓起了胸口在維克多眼裡像是在邀請一般，接著他一點點的將蠟燭上的蠟油滴下，有點灼熱的溫度讓勇利的肌膚一縮，隨後化作跟肌膚一樣的熱度。  
這樣的溫度讓勇利說不上痛，反而更像是某種刺激感在刺激著他的神經，當蠟油低下時勇利的身體也會一緊，維克多也能感覺到手裡的性器又硬了幾分，那是一種刺激的歡愉，不斷的攻打著勇利薄弱的理智。  
「看來勇利很喜歡呢。」  
當維克多這麼說的時候，勇利很想反駁，可是性器上不斷落下的水珠很的就出賣他了。  
「這個蠟燭是精油做的，融化之後還有別的用途喔。」  
維克多用於越的口吻說著，一次澆下了一大把蠟油在勇利的大腿內側，細緻的肌膚禿燃其來的受到了刺激，勇利大喊了一下，整個人向前挺了挺，白濁的液體混著蠟油噴滿了整個下身。

維克多這時把手上的蠟燭給放回床頭櫃上，本來圈著性器的右手沾染著與體液混合的蠟油開始在勇利的臀辦塗抹，一股油油滑滑又溼漉漉的感覺讓勇利覺得難受，他扭著腰身抗議著，無奈維克多的左手就扣在他的右腿上，死緊緊的不讓他逃離。  
「不要…維克多…這樣很奇怪阿…」勇利的眼角掛淚掙扎著。  
「為什麼…勇利不知道精油蠟燭可以拿來按摩嗎？」  
「可是…你…！」  
正當勇利想大喊說你不是用在一般按摩的時候，那油油的感覺來到了入口處，接著一根指節探了進去，奇怪的觸感讓勇利的大腿有些發顫，雖然稱不上是不舒服，也沒有疼痛，但是心裡上一種刺激太大，有種難以接受的感覺。  
察覺到勇利的不安，維克多像是安撫一般左手輕揉著勇利的大腿根，然後在緩緩的撫上那有些沉寂的性器，這樣溫柔的觸碰，讓勇利安心了不少，很快的就沉浸在維克多給與的快感之下。  
油膩的精油與潤滑液不同，沒有響亮的水聲，但是卻可以讓勇利更能感受到維克多手指的動作，逐漸增加的手指搔刮在內壁上頭，帶來一種酥麻的感覺，甚至在觸碰到前列腺時更加的刺激了起來。  
點點的水珠再度落下，而玫瑰的香味混著體液的味道在室內形成了特殊的氣味，這樣的味道讓維克多有一種酒醉的感覺，一點一點蠶食著他的所有理智，他能感受到自己的下身脹痛的厲害，甚至在咆嘯著想要進到那溫暖的入口。  
在三根手指能順利進出的一小瞬間，維克多再也忍不住的把腰挺了進去，強烈清晰被進入的感覺讓勇利皺起了眉頭發出了呻吟，而維克多則是露出了滿足的笑容與嘆息。  
精油的油膩帶來了一種很奇異的感覺，沒有溼滑的液體但是卻讓兩人更加的緊密貼合，勇利甚至可以清楚的感覺到維克多的每一條脈動與肌肉紋理，以及那摩擦在他體內的跳動。  
肉體撞擊的聲音似乎比往長還要來的明顯，酸麻的快感讓勇利的腳背彎曲，破的呻吟讓勇利的胸口劇烈的喘息，勇利口裡的音節斷裂的喊著。  
「嗯…哈阿…慢…維克多…」  
最後那一聲呼喊並不是制止，只有維克多才能看明白，那是勇利想要接吻的訊號，這時維克多抓著勇利的大腿用力的往自己拉去在深深的頂了一下，前所未有的深度讓勇利張嘴尖叫了一聲，一點唾液也因此從嘴角流下。  
維克多滿意的看著自己的傑作，在勇利張嘴大開時才壓低身子把自己的唇給湊了上去，他的舌尖劃過勇利嘴裡的每一吋，纏繞著勇利的舌尖吸吮了起來。  
在這親吻當中夾雜著破碎的嗓音，身體律動的撞擊搖的床板發出了一點”嘎嘰”聲，維克多的動作太大也太猛烈，每一次勇利都覺得自己被一股熱浪給襲捲溺斃，肺部裡的口氣不斷的縮減，有點難受的感官當中確帶來更加刺激的感覺。

這樣的香氛似乎都讓兩人失去了心神，以至於撞到了床頭櫃一角都沒有自知，在他們性愛的過程中，一旁的東西總是要遭殃，本來床頭櫃上的小檯燈，也是在上一次的歡好下被打破的，但這一切都還是沒有辦法制止維克多的瘋狂。  
遇到勇利他的理智幾乎可以說是沒有，就好像吸毒一樣，沒有辦法失去也沒有辦法戒斷，而他吸的正是名為勝生勇利的毒。  
只不過這毒並不會害他，只會讓他的身體越來興奮，並且得到更多的滿足與快感，另一種層面來說，受害者是勇利可能還多一點。  
隨著兩人的瘋狂，室內的溫度開始提升，熱的兩人身上都冒出薄汗來，這時勇利總有種錯覺，似乎有著悶火在燒，燒的兩人滿身通紅。  
等等…  
不…等等…  
當勇利的視線瞄到角落的火光時，他才驚覺那樣的熱度與光亮不是他的錯覺，不是性愛下燃燒的體溫，而是床頭櫃翻滾下去的蠟燭與蠟油正燒著地毯的一角。  
勇利的眼神慌恐著，但是維克多卻一點都沒有發現，不但右手捧著他的臉龐強勢的吻著，左手還在揉捏他的胸口把玩，勇利想發出聲音來警告，但是雙唇沒有一絲空檔可以說話，他只能發出嗯嗯之類的聲音當做警告著邊扭動著驅體掙扎。  
然而他這樣的動作只被維克多視為小叛逆，更是故意頂在他的敏感點上，這一頂勇利又發出呻吟的軟了下去，在他理智差一點要被吞沒前，他連忙抬起被手銬扣住放在頭頂的雙手，毫不留情的往維克多的頭頂砸了幾下。  
「說好的不能打頭頂的！」  
維克多有些哀怨的半挺起上身，下身的動作還持續著，勇利明明就知道他很在意頭頂的髮線阿！

好不容易把維克多敲離自己的唇上，但不知道是不是因為這樣的關係，維克多更是故意扣住他的大腿瘋狂的頂著，角落的火苗逐漸燒了起來，勇利越來越慌張，卻只能張著嘴破碎、斷續的說著。  
「哈阿…嗯…停阿…維克多…哈阿…失火了…哈阿…停阿！」  
這時候維克多才抓到了關鍵字，失火！  
他連忙看了四周，果然床頭櫃底下的地毯已經燒了起來，看樣子還燒了一小段時間，他真該慶幸自己使用的是不易起火的高級地毯，這才讓受災的區域不算太大。  
也許是因為緊張，維克多可以感覺到勇利的內壁緊縮的越來越大力，甚至讓他稍微有種吃痛的感覺。  
「放鬆，勇利…」維克多皺的眉頭，艱困的做著動作。  
「哈阿…不要…再動了…都…失火了…阿…」  
勇利瞪著維克多瞧，他已經緊張道整個肌肉僵硬，他甚至內感覺到自己整個揪緊著他體內的性器，這樣緊致夾雜在一起的感覺，讓他的每一小下動作都敏感的不行，越是想要放鬆卻夾的越緊。  
「勇利！你不放鬆我怎麼出去。」維克多無奈的說著，被這樣包覆的緊致觸感，雖然讓他的傢伙開始吃痛，但也莫明興奮的脹大了起來，最後只能像是磨擦般小幅度的前後移動著。  
「嗯阿…你…一直…哈阿…動阿…我怎麼…哈…放鬆。」勇利急到眼淚都落下了，身體還在肆虐著快感，各式怪異的感覺交雜在一起，讓他腳背彎曲成誇張的角度，勇利總有種感覺，他就要被維克多幹死在這張床上了。  
「只能做完在出來了。」維克多皺著眉悶哼了幾下，再度說道，「勇利…不要緊張…那個地毯很耐燒的。」  
「怎麼可能不緊張阿！」最後這一聲勇利幾乎是大吼著。  
「嗚…痛…勇利要被你夾斷了！不做完總不能這樣逃生吧！」  
維克多的一句話讓勇利腦袋空白了一下，也許是因為大腦嗡嗡作響無法思考，肌肉也才稍稍的放鬆了下來，而維克多也趁機快速的抽插了幾下，在勇利本能的喊了幾聲繃緊了身軀之後，他們雙雙洩了出來，而恢復原先尺寸的性器也才得以從勇利體內逃出，那一瞬間維克多鬆了一口氣，他有種再夾下去他的下半身性福可能就要殘缺的感覺。  
而還在快感餘韻當中的勇利，正躺在床上喘息，這時候維克多連忙撈起棉被把勇利身上黏呼呼的痕跡擦乾，也稍微擦了擦自己，在趕緊替勇利跟自己穿上了內褲，接著撈起旁邊還沒被燒到的毯子稍微的把勇利包了起來，然後趁著火勢還沒燃燒到門框前衝了出去。  
這時在客廳的馬卡欽，顯然感覺到不對勁的在客廳裡焦躁的繞圈，在看到自家主人從房裡出來後，才朝著對方叫了幾聲。  
「馬卡欽，過來。」維克多對馬卡欽招了招手，然後扶著還在腳軟的勇利來到了玄關，他按了玄關邊的緊急裝置，這讓大火燒到天花板引起警鈴前，噴水系統就先降下了水花。  
接著他打開大門帶著勇利跟馬卡欽一起逃了出去，在聖彼得堡的現在，室外的溫度有一點涼，由於手腕被手銬根襯衫綁著勇利只能艱難的拉開了毯子往維克多身上蓋去，小小的毯子沒有辦法把兩人給包圍起來，只能勉強像是批著批在兩人的肩上。  
雖然維克多說了讓勇利包好，但是勇利卻很執傲的要這樣一起蓋，這讓維克多露出了一個溫柔的笑容然後在勇利的臉頰上留下一吻。

「裡面還在燒的話怎麼辦？」勇利有些茫然的說著，看著那個精緻小巧的房屋，要是燒掉了肯定會很難過。  
「不用擔心，消防車等下就會來了。」  
「消防車…？」勇利略帶疑問的說著，他們幾乎全身赤裸的逃生，手上沒有手機在逃出來的時候也來不及報警，那消防車是怎麼會接到通知而來？  
「門口的安全系統被我開起灑水之後，他會連線到主機那邊發出警訊，保全公司應該已經通知消防車來了…阿…警察應該也會來。」  
「等等…所以等下警察消防車都會來？」  
「對喔！這安全系統真的做的不錯，看來當初是裝對了。」就在維克多還再感嘆自家的保全系統多好用的時候，勇利的腦袋已經被炸裂成糨糊了。  
警察會來…那很明顯的…記者媒體也會來阿！  
看了一眼自身狼狽的模樣，還有幾乎全裸身上遍部的吻痕…以及……  
恩…他手銬還沒解鎖呢…甚至連襯衫都捲在他的手腕上  
「維…克多…我的手銬…還有襯衫怎麼辦？」不抱著希望，勇利抬起手來對著維克多問到。  
「鑰匙…在房間裡呢。」  
那一瞬間勇利想死的心都有了，就在他盤算著在記者媒體到之前是不是先把襯衫解開穿回去遮掩一下，然後再躲去鄰居家呢？至少在鄰居面前丟臉總比在媒體面前丟臉來的好阿！  
就在勇利準備叫維克多幫他把襯衫解開來穿回去的同時，響徹天際的鳴笛聲跟隨而來了大批的媒體已經到了他們身前，勇利甚至連躲都來不及躲，他只能呆愣著看著消防隊員衝進屋內檢查狀況，而貌似已經被灑水系統撲滅的房間只剩下一些不知所云的場景，幾個消防隊員出來之後臉上都是奇怪的神情，然後還瞄了一下勇利手上的襯衫和手銬說下次不要玩的太過火。

雖然是意外，而且還是自己住宅，但是勇利跟維克多還是得到警局坐的筆錄，而在那之前勇利跟維克多已經被大批媒體包圍，對於媒體的各是追問，勇利脹紅著整臉，恨不得從這個地點上消失。

「勝生選手，請問你手上的手銬和襯衫是做什麼用的？」  
「維克多可以請你說明一下起火的原因嗎？」  
「現場鑑識的結果似乎與你們在房內進行的活動有關，這是真的嗎？」  
「在失火的當下你們是不是在做愛呢？」  
每個問題都辛辣的讓勇利覺得無以面對，但是維克多卻泰然自若的摟著自己還比出了勝利的姿勢說道，「我跟勇利的愛是秘密喔！」  
秘密…才怪！  
勇利很想這麼吐槽著，他身上的痕跡跟手銬襯衫根本不用提就已經都暴露出來了，還好維克多至少有記得把他們身上的痕跡擦一下，不然黏呼呼的出來他真的只能死了。  
但是這時的勇利更想問，既然都記得把痕跡擦掉，怎麼就沒記得鬆開他的手銬阿！  
勝生勇利二十五歲，平淡的幸福生活就此畫下了句點。

 

而在這天的鬧劇結束之後，被火燒的房間損失並不嚴重，地毯、床頭櫃、床鋪還有一旁的衣櫃被燒的破爛，牆壁也被燻黑，其他倒是沒什麼損失。  
還好花滑的服裝跟有紀念價值的物品是放在另一個房間，好好的收在防水耐火的櫃子裡，這才免於一片的狼藉。  
而也在這一天開始，勇利與維克多各式濃烈性愛的新聞報導不斷的在各家媒體上還有網路轉發，而維克多家的地毯廠商跟安全系統廠商也因此聲名大噪，即使玩過火也不用擔心，守護您居家的安全。  
訂單量瞬間爆表，他們甚至來電說要幫維克多免費升級配備，然後希望維克多能夠當他們的代言人，不管勇利怎麼勸說卻怎麼也制止不了維克多。  
最後他們家裡換上了最高級的耐火地毯還有超高等級的安全系統，看著那些設備勇利卻一點也開心不起來，他現在只希望大家能盡早忘掉那個新聞，但顯然是不可能的。  
為此勇利氣到回自己房間睡了好幾天，那幾天只能聽見維克多敲著勇利的房門大喊，「勇利──讓我進去好嗎？」  
「不要！」  
最後那幾天維克多只好跟馬卡欽一起擠床單，離去前還故意對著勇利房門大喊，「自己睡覺好孤單喔。」

好在勇利也不算氣太久，但是他實在不了解維克多為什麼可以這麼不在乎那些新聞，甚至還當起代言人把那些話題延燒了很久，害得他那陣子去練習場都要被投以曖昧的目光，尤里更甚至對他們大聲的呿了一聲還踢了維克多一腳，一直到很久很久以後勇利才明白，維克多只是很開心的讓大眾明白，勝生勇利是他的戀人，而他們感情很好。  
只能說戰鬥民族連表達愛情的方式都很戲劇，對於害羞的日本人來說的確是難以適應，但是每當想起來，勇利還是會勾起嘴角的笑著。

不過有很長一段時間，勇利對包裹這件事情充滿戒心，深怕克里斯又寄了什麼奇怪的東西給維克多，總是搶在第一時間收著包裹，如果是克里斯寄來的包裹就會被他嚴格控管。  
而這段故事也被克里斯本人笑了很久，每次見到這對笨蛋夫夫總是先笑上一番，這樣的生活、這樣的插曲還會持續的下去，一直到時間劃上了句點為止。

掌握了彼此的愛與生活的勝生勇利與維克多‧尼基福羅夫，將會一直幸福的生活下去。


End file.
